Please Don't Save Me
by Envy Her
Summary: Belarus says she loves Russia, but what happens when Russia doesn't reject her, instead trying to take it too far? Germany has felt too much for her to let Russia take her, or worse, hurt her. Will he be able to save her? Will she want him to? GermanyxBelarus with A LOT of BelarusxRussia moments. WARNING! I may not post frequently... M to be safe, but it could almost certainly be T
1. Chapter 1

"Big brother! Open the door! Please let me in! Let us become one!" called Belarus through Russia's bedroom door, "Big brother!" Her voice was still the regular, sweet tone, but that wouldn't last long. "Big brother, please open up! I love you! Open the damn door!" The last words were shouted in a much less pleasant tone. Russia was hiding behind a table, the tablecloth pulled down just enough to hide him for a minute when she entered. He tried to remain silent and her fingernails started to scratch against the wooden door, the sound promising to leave marks. When she spoke again, her voice was angry, scratching horrible in his ears, like the voice of a spirit that still wanted revenge. "Big brother, let me in! Let me in or I'll open the door myself, brother! Open up!" An idea formed in his mind, but he knew it wasn't right. These were the plans that he almost impulsively followed, the reasons people were scared of him. There was no way he would do that. His sister terrified him, but he knew she did love him. Doing something like that would be unforgivable. But he could maybe go half-way with it, only the beginning, to frighten her. Maybe she would understand how terrifying it was, or maybe she would just be scared of him now, instead of vice-verse. If she was scared of him, she would leave him alone. He stood, adjusting his scarf as he walked to the door.

"Open-" The door opened, just slightly. "The...door...?" she finished, her voice dropping in volume and shrillness.

"Well?" asked Russia's calm voice from inside, "You were coming in, da?"

"Oh...um...yeah!" she said, a confused smile growing on her face. She stepped into the dark room. "I-" She cut herself off with a shriek as one of his hands grabbed one of her's, and one grabbed her waist. She desparately clung to him as he lifted her up, her eyes widening in shock. His smiled, and she slowly inhaled, the smile reminding her of other, worse times. Times she had been too scared of him to even think of what to do. "R-Russia?" she breathed.

"Yes?" he replied, dangerously cheerful. He turned slightly pushing her up, into the wall, painfully, her shoes several feet off the ground. "You were wanting to become one with me," he said, leaning in, speaking into her ear, "Maybe you can." His lips brushed against her jawline as he returned to being eye to eye with her, his grip on her hand and waist tightening, causing her to gasp a little. His body pressed against her's, pinning her more firmly to the wall and allowing him to release her waist.

"Big brother, wha-" She was cut off once again as he stepped back, letting her painfully drop to the ground. He garbbed the ribbon around the neck of her dress, pulling her up, before pulling it off. She backed up, sliding down against the wall slightly. He bent down over her, standing there for a second then...

He kissed her, much more gentally then she had expected. His gloved hand touched her cheek, carefully sliding his hand into her hair. A swirl of emotion ran through her, fear and confusion and shock and joy all at once. His tongue pushed into her mouth, not waiting for permision. She realized what was happening, starting to kiss back, but he pulled away from her and left the room, leaving an incomplete feeling and too much saliva in her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Germany exited the world conference building. Italy chattered joyously about something or other, probably food or girls or sleeping or some combination. Japan walked along with them, thinking silently, probably about something poetic. He, however, was scanning the crowd for Russia. Not that he wanted to talk to him. In fact, he had trouble not villainizing the country. But he knew where Russia was, Belarus would be. He saw him, long scarf fluttering in the slight breeze…but no Belarus.

"Germany, what's wrong?" Italy's voice brought him out of his head.

"What? Oh nothing. By the way, Belarus was at the meeting today the whole time, right?" Maybe she had left early. He had seen her before.

"Of course! I saw her when the meeting was dismissed! Though she wasn't with Russia…"

"Ja, ja, okay." He scanned the crowd again. There. She was sitting on a bench, away from everyone else. Unsurprisingly, she was staring at Russia, but not with an expression he was used to from her. More with confusion, or even fear. "I see her now. I'm going to go…um…ask her if she wants to do a speech next meeting about East Europe. Her and her siblings and the Baltic States' well being, that sort of thing." Japan raised an eyebrow, but was too polite to shatter his less then believable cover. Italy just smiled.

"Good idea! Russia and Ukraine always do it, well, probably, I'm always asleep by then, but still!" Germany was already gone, carefully making his way through the crowd.

"Um, Belarus!" he called as he drew close, "How are you?" She looked up, a little surprised.

"Um…fine…I guess…" she said, "Did you want something?"

"Uh! N-nein, nein, nothing in particular." He was a Dummkopf! He should of thought of something to say before rushing over just because she wasn't with Russia for once. "Um…why are you alone over here? You're normally with Russia. Is something wrong."

"N-no! We're fine!" She was blushing, and she wouldn't look at him.

"Belarus, if anything is ever wrong, please tell me." She's looked at him, light pink dusting her cheeks. "I won't ignore it. I can help you." For a minute she just looked at him, opening her mouth to say something. Then her blush vanished, and she blinked a few times before glaring at him.

"I really am fine. I don't need help." He sighed, turning to leave. "Uh-! Wait!"

"Yes?" he said, turning back to her.

"D-do…do you wanna visit me sometime?" She couldn't decide if she wanted to be alone with Russia or run far away. At least if she chose the second, the strong German man could protect her. If he said yes, that is.

"Uh…I would love to visit you! Why? I mean, not that there needs to be a reason! I'll definitely come! When?"

"Are you…doing anything today?"

"Oh…" he said, "No…I'm free…r-right now?"

"Um, if you don't mind…" She stood, and after a second, held out a hand and blushed brighter. He smiled a little, taking her hand.

"I don't." She blushed a little more at how informal they were being. She pulled him through the crowd and towards her house.


End file.
